Maafkan Aku, Papa
by Livia Hederstein
Summary: Jin benci papanya. Namun suatu hari ada kejadian yang membuatnya sadar dan meminta maaf kepada papanya. Gaje, AU, maybe OOC, no yaoi/yuri, R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**MAAFKAN AKU, PAPA… (CHAPTER 1)**  
_Tekken © Namco; Story © Uchiha Livia Jones_  
_Warning: Gaje, AU, maybe OOC, No yaoi/yuri_

* * *

**Note**: Huruf yang ditulis _italic_ berarti flashback

* * *

"Tadi asyik banget kan, Jin?" Tanya Hwoarang yang sedang mengerem sepeda motornya ketika mobilnya telah sampai di depan rumah Jin.

"Iya, asyik banget. Untung kamu ajak aku ke situ. Kalau nggak, aku pasti menyesal seumur hidup!" Jawab Jin dengan bersemangat. "Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Oke. Sampai ketemu di sekolah!"

Setelah turun dari sepeda motor Hwoarang, Jin melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia disambut dengan Kazuya, papanya yang kelihatannya sedang marah.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang, aku belajar bareng di rumah Hwoarang." Jawab Jin santai.

"Belajar kok sampai jam segini? Sekarang jam berapa?" Nada bicara Kazuya meninggi.

"Di sebelah sana kan ada jam." Jin menunjuk jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding yang berada sebelah kirinya. "Kenapa papa tanya ke aku?"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan dari Kazuya mendarat di pipi Jin.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa aku ditampar?" Jin mengusap-usap pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Papa tanya, sekarang jam berapa?"

Jin melihat jam dinding. "Jam setengah dua dini hari. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu kan harus sekolah besok, Jin!" Kazuya mendorong dahi Jin dengan telunjuknya. "Sekarang kamu jawab jujur. Dari mana saja kamu?"

Jin tertawa lepas. "Pokoknya asyik banget deh, pa! Sekali-sekali papa harus ke tempat itu. Rugi lho kalau tidak ke sana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Papa tahu Spark's kan? Itu lho, klub malam yang baru saja buka di sekitar sini. Setelah belajar bareng, aku dan Hwoarang langsung ke sana. Papa mau ke sana? Kalau mau, aku antarkan deh."

PLAK! Kazuya menampar pipi Jin lagi.

"Dengar, Jin. Sekarang sedang musim ulangan. Kamu bukannya belajar malah menghabiskan waktumu buat pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Sekarang cepat tidur!"

Dengan langkah enggan, Jin berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Lalu dibantingnya pintu kamarnya.

-oOo-

"Makhluk hidup harus terus berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Di antara makhluk hidup dalam satu lingkungan, terjadi persaingan atau kompetisi. Pada persaingan tersebut ada beberapa jenis mekhluk yang hidup dan mati. Lingkungan dapat pula mendatangkan kesukaran terhadap makhluk hidup yang berada di dalamnya." Xiaoyu membaca salah satu paragraf dalam buku biologinya.

"Cukup, terima kasih, Xiaoyu. Berikutnya, Jin, baca paragraf berikutnya!" Kata Bu Michelle, guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas dari kelas Jin.

Jin yang terkantuk-kantuk kaget begitu namanya disebut. "Ma..maaf. Bisa tolong diulangi?"

"Baca paragraf berikutnya, Jin." Kata Bu Michelle.

"Halaman berapa sih, Hwo?" Bisik Jin. Ternyata Jin belum membuka bukunya sama sekali.

"Halaman 154 bawah." Jawab Hwoarang sambil berbisik.

"Ehem.. Keterlibatan Amerika Serikat dalam perang dunia pertama disebabkan oleh…"

Seisi kelas langsung tertawa. Ada yang cengo karena Jin membaca sebuah kalimat yang sudah sangat menyimpang dari pelajaran yang sekarang dibahas.

"Hwo, bukannya aku sudah benar membacakan paragrafnya ya? Kok malah ditertawakan?" Jin bingung.

"Jin, ini pelajaran biologi! Buku apa yang kamu baca?" Kata Bu Michelle.

"Oh, pelajaran biologi ya? Kukira sejarah."

Seisi kelas tertawa lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu salah mengeluarkan buku? Makanya, perhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Jangan tidur!"

"Iya, bu.."

-oOo-

Pulang sekolah, ketika Jin hendak menuju gerbang sekolah, ada seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei kau, lama tidak bertemu!"

Jin menoleh, ia tidak percaya dengan seseorang yang kini ia lihat, seseorang yang bertampang sangar dengan sebuah tato di lehernya.

"Bryan? Ada apa? Mau buat masalah sama aku lagi seperti kapan hari?" Jin ingat betul waktu peristiwa dimana dirinya berkelahi dengan Bryan.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja. Mulai dari sekarang, aku sudah tidak mau buat masalah sama siapapun." Kata Bryan. "Jadi, mulai sekarang, kita berteman dan lupakan kejadian kapan hari." Bryan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Kita berteman. Asal kamu tidak mengulang perbuatanmu." Jin menyambut uluran tangan Bryan. Bryan tersenyum.

"Kamu ganti ekskul? Setahuku kamu ikut ekskul robotika, bukan baseball." Kata Jin setelah ia memperhatikan tongkat baseball yang dipegang Bryan.

"Eh, anu, aku ingin belajar baseball juga. Tongkat ini milik temanku."

"Oh, begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya." Jin berjalan meninggalkan Bryan.

Selama Jin melangkah menuju pangkalan kendaraan umum di dekat sekolahnya, ada seseorang memukulnya dari belakang.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Jin memegang punggung bagian kanannya yang kesakitan.

Sekarang, orang itu memukuli punggung bagian kirinya, lalu meninjunya hingga Jin jatuh dan sudah tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk melawan orang itu. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia sangat tidak percaya bahwa orang yang memukulinya tadi adalah…

"Bryan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Jin tidak percaya.

"Tidak boleh?" Bryan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bukannya kamu tadi sudah minta maaf? Aku pikir kita teman."

"Rupanya kamu mudah sekali dibohongi, ya."

"Awas kau, Bryan. Akan kubalas!" Jin bangkit berdiri dan hendak meninju tubuh Bryan, tapi Bryan dengan cepat menangkap tangannya dan mendorong Jin hingga jatuh.

"Rasakan itu!" Kata Bryan sambil meninggalkan Jin. Lalu tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas.

-oOo-

Perlahan Jin membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya tidak berada di sekolah, tidak di rumahnya juga, tapi di rumah Hwoarang. Ia melihat Hwoarang datang dengan membawa perban, plester, obat merah dan berbagai macam salep.

"Sudah sadar, Jin?" Tanya Hwoarang.

Jin mengangguk lemah. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke rumahmu?"

"Aku menemukanmu terkapar di dekat gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang aku ingat hanyalah ketika aku berkelahi dengan Bryan."

"Bryan? Bryan Fury, preman sekolah itu?" Tanya Hwoarang sambil mengobati luka Jin.

"Iya. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai ingat sedikit demi sedikit peristiwa tadi. Akan kuceritakan kepadamu."

Jin menceritakan peristiwa tadi dari A sampai Z.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Memang dia pernah membuat masalah apa denganmu?" Tanya Hwoarang.

"Begini ceritanya…"

-oOo-

_2 Minggu lalu…_

"_Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Jin, yang baru kembali dari kantin, membawa semangkuk mie kuah dan menabrak seseorang. Seragam orang di depannya basah terkena kuah mie itu._

_Orang itu mengangkat mukanya. Ia menatap Jin dengan tatapan marah. "Hei, kamu kalau jalan pakai mata! Masa' di kantin yang seluas ini kamu bisa menabrak seseorang?"_

"_Maaf, tadi aku dipanggil temanku. Jadi, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tidak melihatmu."_

_Emosi orang itu meledak dan mengundang perhatian seisi kantin. "Awas kamu! Pulang sekolah, temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah!" Ancam orang itu._

-oOo-

_Sepulang sekolah, Jin pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan orang tadi. Ia melihat orang itu melipat tangannya di depan dada._

"_Akhirnya kau datang juga." Katanya._

"_Aku pasti datang. Jadi apa maumu menyuruhku ke sini?"_

"_Ingat, namaku Bryan Fury, siswa yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini. Maksud dan tujuanku menyruhmu ke sini adalah…"_

_Bryan memukul perut Jin hingga ia terbatuk._

"_Jadi ini yang kaumaksud?" Jin membalas pukulan Bryan._

"_Kau takkan mungkin bertahan jika sudah berhadapan denganku." Bryan memukul pipi Jin._

_Akhirnya, mereka berkelahi hingga akhirnya Jin menjatuhkan Bryan._

"_Kali ini aku kalah. Tapi suatu saat, kau yang akan kukalahkan!" Kata Bryan, mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri._

"_Boleh saja. Kapanpun kau mau mengalahkanku."_

-oOo-

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Jadi intinya kau dan Bryan sama-sama salah." Kata Hwoarang.

"Kok bisa? Sudah jelas dia yang salah." Jin membela diri.

"Karena kalian berdua telah berkelahi karena masalah yang sangat sepele."

"Terserah apa katamu. Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang sekarang?" Jin berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya tadi sambil memegang luka-lukanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tentu." Kata Hwoarang mantap.

-oOo-

Pada saat Jin membuka pintu, Kazuya yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu langsung bangkit berdiri. Beliau terperanjat melihat tubuh putra semata wayangnya yang dibalut perban di mana-mana.

"Jin, kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kazuya khawatir.

"Aku habis berkelahi, pa." Kata Jin.

"Berkelahi?" Kazuya bagaikan disambar petir setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jin. "Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan preman sekolah itu, Bryan Fury."

"Kamu tidak seharusnya berkelahi. Itu tidak baik!"

"Tapi dia yang pertama kali cari masalah. Dia memukulku dari belakang. Ya sudah, aku balas dia. Tapi sayangnya, aku kalah."

"Menang dan kalah, sama-sama rugi. Kalah jadi abu, menang jadi arang."

"Iya, papa. Aku sudah tahu peribahasa itu. Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu."

"Oh ya, Jin." Kazuya menghentikan langkah Jin. "Tadi papa ditelepon wali kelasmu. Papa benar-benar malu."

"Malu kenapa? Bukannya kalau mencampur pelajaran biologi dan sejarah itu bagus? Jarang-jarang ada pelajaran seperti itu, pa."

PLAK! Kazuya menampar Jin. Tamparan Kazuya tepat pada luka Jin yang dibalut perban.

"Aduh!" Jin memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan. "Papa kalau menampar jangan tepat pada luka dong. Sakit nih!"

PLAK! Kazuya menampar Jin lagi pada tempat yang sama.

"Dasar papa nggak punya perasaan! Aku benci papa!" Jin berlari menuju ke kamar mandi lalu dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi itu.

-oOo-

Dua hari kemudian…

"Di mana sih ipodku?" Jin mengacak-acak kamarnya, mencari ipodnya. "Barangkali ada di sini." Mata Jin tertuju pada laci meja belajarnya yang sudah lama tidak dibuka. Dikeluarkannya isinya satu persatu hingga ia menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan puisi yang ia karang ketika ia masih berumur 8 tahun.

**Waktu mengajakku kembali berputar,**  
**ke masa lalu.**  
**terlihat, terasa disana**  
**keceriaan terpancar.**  
**Tawa dan kasih sayang...**

**Ayah..**

**Saat itu,**  
**Ayah seakan terus dan ingin tertawa **  
**bersamaku.**  
**Seakan tak ingin kehilanganku..**  
**Akan terus melindungiku..**  
**Dan kehangatanmu, Ayah..**  
**Sepertinya takkan terhapus..**

**saat itu aku sangat yakin, Ayah.. **  
**Kau pasti sayang padaku...**

'_Buat apa aku mengarang puisi semacam ini dulu?' _Batin Jin. Ia meremas-remas kertas itu, lalu dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Pada saat ia mengacak barang-barangnya lagi, ia menemukan secarik kertas. Di atas kertas itu tergambar seorang anak yang bergandengan tangan dengan papanya. Itu adalah gambar yang dibuat oleh Jin pada saat ia berumur 5 tahun, dan yang digambar olehnya adalah ia dan Kazuya.

'_Untuk apa juga aku membuat gambar ini?' _Ia membuangnya juga ke tempat sampah.

Ketika ia memeriksa isi laci lagi, ia menemukan sebuah album foto. Dalam album itu terdapat banyak foto Jin yang masih kecil bersama Kazuya. Pada saat ia melihat foto dirinya yang sedang makan es krim dan digendong papanya, ia teringat akan saat itu…

-oOo-

_13 tahun lalu, di festival musim panas…_

"_Es krim..es krim.."_

"_Papa, Jin mau es krim." Rengek Jin sambil menarik-narik baju Kazuya begitu ia melihat ada seorang penjual es krim lewat di depan mereka._

"_Iya, iya." Kazuya merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet. "Jin mau rasa apa?"_

"_Jin mau yang rasa coklat, pa."_

"_Baiklah." Kazuya tersenyum padanya. "Pak, beli es krimnya yang coklat satu ya."_

"_Nah, Jin, ini dia es krimnya." Kazuya memberikan es krim itu kepada Jin._

"_Terima kasih, pa!" Jin terlihat senang sekali._

_Kazuya tersenyum._

"_Papa.."_

"_Apa, Jin?"_

"_Jin capek. Gendong ya, pa."_

"_Iya, iya." Kazuya mengangkat tubuh mungil Jin ke atas bahunya._

"_Hore, hore! Papa memang hebat!"_

"_Kalian terlihat bagus. Bolehkah aku foto kalian?" Tanya Jun, istri Kazuya sambil mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya._

"_Boleh saja, silahkan." Kata Kazuya._

"_Oke. 1..2..3.. senyum!"_

-oOo-

"_Ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Kata Kazuya._

"_Jangan, pa. Jin masih mau bersenang-senang." Rengek Jin._

"_Tapi besok kan kamu harus sekolah." Kata Jun._

"_Pokoknya Jin mau bersenang-senang dulu!" Jin berlari menyeberangi jalan yang begitu ramai._

"_Tunggu, Jin. Kamu tidak boleh menyeberang jalan sembarangan!" Jun berlari mengejar Jin._

_BRAK! Sebuah mobil menabrak Jun._

"_Jun!" Teriak Kazuya sambil berlari ke arah Jun._

"_Mama!" Jin juga ikut berlari menuju mamanya._

_Darah mengucur dari kepala Jun. Sepertinya beliau sudah kehilangan banyak darah._

"_Ma, maafkan Jin. Ini semua karena Jin." Jin menangis._

_Kazuya membawa tubuh Jun menuju mobilnya. Lalu Kazuya menyetir mobilnya dengan keepatan maksimal untuk dapat ke rumah sakit tepat waktu._

* * *

_**Bagaimana nasib Jun selanjutnya? Apakah beliau masih bisa diselamatkan?**_

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **Aiyaaa… Chapter 1 nya udah jadi! Gimana udah ketauan kan kalo nih gaje banget? Hahahaha…

Mungkin di chapter ini masih belum ada hubungannya sama judulnya. Tapi kemungkinan ada hubungannya sama chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Soal puisinya, saya nyolong dari mbah Gugel. Saya nggak pintar bikin puisi. Hahaha…

OK. Itu aja. Ripiuu plis~


	2. Chapter 2

**MAAFKAN AKU, PAPA… (CHAPTER 2)**  
Tekken © Namco; Story © Uchiha Livia Jones  
Warning: Gaje, AU, maybe OOC, No yaoi/yuri

* * *

_Sudah satu setengah jam Kazuya dan Jin __menunggu Jun yang nyawanya dicoba untuk diselamatkan._

"_Papa, mama pasti sembuh kan?" Tanya Jin._

"_Mama pasti sembuh, Jin." Kata Kazuya lembut, lalu memeluk Jin. _

_Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan keluar sesosok pria tegap berbaju putih. Kazuya berlari menuju pria itu. Jin mengikutinya._

"_Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dok?" Tanya Kazuya dengan jantung berdebar-debar._

"_Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun maaf, nyawa istri anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Sekali lagi maaf." Jawab dokter itu dengan berat hati._

"_Mama.. mama sudah meniggal ya, pa?" Tanya Jin._

_Kazuya berjongkok di depan Jin, lalu memeluknya. "Iya. Mamamu sudah tiada." Kazuya terisak._

_Jin melepaskan pelukan Kazuya dengan kasar, lalu berteriak, "papa bohong! Papa bilang kalau mama pasti sembuh. Tapi kenapa sekarang mama meninggal?"_

_Kazuya terperanjat begitu melihat putranya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu._

"_Papa bohong! Jin benci papa!" Jin berlari menjauhi Kazuya._

"_Tunggu, Jin!"_

-oOo-

Jin juga ingat bahwa pada saat itu juga ia kehilangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Pada saat itu juga ia pertama kali membenci papanya. Ia menutup album foto itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke laci."

Drrt..drrt..drrt.. Ponsel Jin yang ia taruh di atas meja belajarnya bergetar. Ada telepon dari Hwoarang.

"Ya, halo." Jin mengawali pembicaraan.

"Halo, Jin. Mau ke Spark's lagi hari ini?"

"Nanti aku ngantuk lagi seperti kapan hari. Gara-gara itu papaku sampai memarahiku habis-habisan."

"Jin, lihat kalender dong. Sekarang hari Sabtu. Bagaimana keadaan lukamu?"

"Sudah agak baikan. Jam berapa nih berangkatnya?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan? Nanti aku jemput kamu deh."

"Oke. Sampai ketemu di Spark's" Jin menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya.

-oOo-

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Jin sudah terlihat ganteng dengan jaket kulit hitam dan kaos putih bergambar Michael Jackson, penyanyi favoritnya. Dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang. Ketika ia membuka tempat gel untuk rambutnya, ponselnya bergetar, ada SMS.

**From: Hwoarang  
**Jin, aku sudah ada di dekat rumahmu.  
Siap-siap ya. Kita nggak mau terlambat kan? :D

Jin membalas SMS itu.

**To: Hwoarang  
**Iya, aku sudah siap kok. Cuma tinggal pakai gel. Biar keren, bro! 8D

**From: Hwoarang  
**Udah deh, cepatan. Nggak usah pakai gel kamu udah keren kok.  
Sekarang aku sudah di depan rumahmu.

Dari luar, ia bisa mendengar suara mesin sepeda motor. Itu pasti Hwoarang. Dengan cepat, Jin memakai gel. Lalu ia bergegas keluar kamar. Tetapi, Kazuya yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Jin kaget begitu melihat penampilan Jin yang begitu rapi.

"Rapi benar. Mau ke mana?" Kazuya menautkan alisnya.

"Ke Spark's. Sekarang papa minggir, jangan menghalangiku."

"Spark's?" Kazuya terperanjat. "Jin, sudah papa ingatkan jangan ke tempat itu!"

"Besok kan minggu."

"Tapi kamu tetap tidak papa perbolehkan ke tempat itu!."

"Itu kan terserah aku, pa. Mau pergi tidak, That's up to me." Jin melewati papanya dan menuju ke pintu depan.

"Tunggu, Jin. Kamu tidak boleh pergi!" Kazuya mencekal kedua tangan Jin.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan!" Jin meronta-ronta supaya ia terlepas dari cekalan papanya. Akhirnya Jin berhasil lepas. Tapi Kazuya sudah berdiri menghalangi pintu depan.

"Papa minggir nggak?" Bentak Jin.

"Nggak. Papa nggak akan minggir sampai kamu mengurungkan niatmu untuk pergi ke tempat itu!" Kata Kazuya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, kalau papa nggak mau minggir…"

Jin mendorong Kazuya hingga beliau jatuh terjembap ke lantai.

"Rasakan itu!" Kata Jin sambil mengambil helm yang diberikan Hwoarang dan duduk di belakangnya. "Ayo, Hwoarang. Kita pergi sekarang!"

Hwoarang mengendarai sepeda motornya meninggalkan rumah Jin.

"Jin, tunggu! Kamu tidak boleh pergi! Jin! Jin!" Teriak Kazuya.

-oOo-

Spark's, 12:30 PM

"Hwo, beli satu botol lagi birnya." Jin yang sudah mabuk menepuk bahu Hwoarang yang sedang menikmati birnya.

"Oke, bro. Kebetulan aku juga mau tambah lagi nih." Hwoarang yang juga mabuk menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. "Tambah satu lagi, dong." Ia menyerahkan uang kepada bartender, lalu bartender itu menyerahkan sebotol bir kepada Hwoarang. Hwoarang membuka tutup botol minuman keras tersebut lalu menuangkannya ke gelasnya dan gelas Jin.

"Cheers!" Gelas mereka beradu dan mereka mulai minum lagi.

"Hwo, kalau sudah habis satu botol, pulang yuk. Ngantuk banget nih aku."

"Iya, aku juga ngantuk banget."

Setelah mereka menghabiskan bir itu satu botol, dengan terhuyung-huyung mereka berjalan menuju lapangan parkir. Lalu, mereka naik ke sebuah sepeda motor berwarna hitam, dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

-oOo-

200 Meter dari Spark's…

"Hwoarang, cepatan dong. Aku mau pulang, mau tidur.." Sahut Jin.

Hwoarang menoleh ke belakang, "ini sudah cepat kan? Aku juga mau pulang, tahu."

Karena Hwoarang tidak memperhatikan jalan, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang dan menabrak mereka. Hwoarang dan Jin jatuh ke tanah. Karena pengendara mobil itu tidak bertanggung jawab, ia dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

-oOo-

Esok paginya, ketika Kazuya baru saja selesai mandi, telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

"Halo, selamat pagi. Apa? Anda yakin? Dari mana anda tahu? Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku segera ke sana!" Kata Kazuya.

Dengan cepat, Kazuya berganti pakaian dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang ditujukan orang di telepon tadi—Rumah sakit.

-oOo-

"Di mana ini? Kenapa semua terlihat gelap?" Kata Jin.

"Anda di rumah sakit. Mata anda tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Dengan kata lain, anda buta." Kata seseorang.

"Siapa kamu? Apa? Aku menjadi buta? Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku adalah dokter yang ditugaskan untuk merawatmu. Tenang saja, ada orang yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya untukmu."

"Benarkah? Siapa itu?" Jin kaget bercampur senang.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberitahukan orang itu. Ia minta identitasnya dirahasiakan."

"Oh, iya. Hwoarang di mana? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Teman anda hanya mengalami luka kecil. Tenang saja, ia akan segera sembuh." Kata dokter itu lagi. "Mata orang itu akan didonorkan kepadamu malam nanti, sekitar pukul tujuh. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, dok. Saya bersedia."

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya, pada siang hari menjelang sore, dokter itu akan melepaskan perban yang menutupi mata Jin.

"Baiklah, sekarang perbannya saya lepas ya." Kata dokter itu.

Jin mengangguk.

Setelah perbannya dilepas, perlahan Jin membuka matanya dan samar-samar ia melihat sosok dokter yang merawatnya. Ia juga dapat melihat Hwoarang, yang lengan kiri bagian atas dan dahinya diperban, berdiri di samping dokter itu.

"Aku bisa melihat lagi. Terima kasih, dokter!" Kata Jin senang.

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Jangan berterimakasih kepada saya. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada orang yang sudah mendonorkan kedua matanya untuk anda."

"Siapa? Siapa yang mendonorkan matanya untukku?" Jin penasaran.

Dokter itu menunjuk seorang pria yang matanya diperban yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Jin merasa bahwa ia kenal betul orang itu. Ia kaget.

"Papa? Jadi papa yang…" Jin kaget.

"Benar, Jin. Jadi mata yang kaupakai sekarang adalah mata papa." Kata Kazuya.

"Kenapa papa lakukan itu? Bukannya papa membenciku?"

"Kenapa kamu berpendapat bahwa papa membencimu?"

"Bukankah sejak dulu papa sering memarahiku dan sering menamparku?"

"Jin," kata Kazuya lembut. "Papa lakukan itu semua karena…Papa sayang padamu. Papa tidak ingin kamu menjadi pribadi yang tidak baik. Kalau papa tidak menamparmu, artinya papa tidak sayang padamu, karena papa tidak memperhatikanmu."

Bayangan ketika Jin melawan papanya, ketika ia mendorong papanya hingga jatuh, dan bayangan-bayangan lainnya yang menyangkut pertengkaran ia dan papanya membayangi dirinya. Ia menyesal karena melakukan hal-hal itu kepada papanya. Air matanya menetes.

"Papa," Jin memeluk Kazuya, "Maafkan aku, pa. Aku telah berbuat salah. Seandainya aku menolak ajakan Hwoarang, papa pasti tidak menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak tega jika papa kehilangan mata untukku."

Hwoarang yang melihat pemandangan seperti ini juga ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

"Paman, aku juga mau minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Jin ke sana. Sebagai sahabatnya, seharusnya aku membantu untuk mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik." Kata Hwoarang.

"Pa, aku berjanji tidak akan ke Spark's lagi. Aku akan belajar lebih giat untuk bisa membanggakan papa. Aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi seperti dulu." Sambung Jin.

Kazuya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang mari kita mulai dengan lembaran yang baru."

-oOo-

Dua minggu kemudian, Kazuya sudah terbiasa berjalan dengan tongkatnya. Beliau juga sudah dibelikan kacamata hitam oleh Jin. Pada saat malam hari, ketika Kazuya akan mengambil air minum, beliau melewati kamar Jin dan mendengar Jin yang sedang berdoa.

"_Selamat malam, ya Tuhan…_

_Saya bersyukur padaMu, Tuhan karena Engkau telah memberikan seorang ayah yang baik, _

_yang telah mendampingi, mendidik, melindungi, menuntun dan membesarkan saya._

_Dan yang terutama, yang telah mengajarkanku tentang cinta kasih dan pengorbanan._

_Dari ayah, saya telah belajar banyak dari beliau._

_Tuhan,_

_Ampunilah dosa-dosa saya yang telah saya perbuat kepada ayah saya._

_Berkatilah hambaMu ini, ya Tuhan supaya bisa merubah cara hidup yang lama menjadi baru._

_Bantulah pula supaya saya bisa membanggakan ayah saya._

_Tuhan,_

_Semoga apa yang terjadi pada ayah saya sekarang tidak menghalanginya untuk tetap maju._

_Tabahkanlah hatinya ketika menghadapi masalah,_

_hiburlah ketika beliau sedang sedih,_

_berilah pula beliau kesehatan yang baik._

_Amin."_

Setelah mendengar doa dari Jin, Kazuya terharu, lalu beliau berjalan lagi menuju ke kamarnya.

-oOo-

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Baiklah, yang menjadi ranking satu parallel adalah…" Kata Bu Michelledari atas panggung. Beliau ditunjuk menjadi MC acara perpisahan sekolah.

Seisi aula tegang menunggu nama yang disebut untuk menduduki peringkat satu parallel.

"JIN KAZAMA!" Sahut Bu Michelle bersemangat. Seisi aula bertepuk tangan riuh.

Di atas panggung, Jin menerima piala dan piagam yang diberikan oleh Salah satu guru.

"Selamat, Jin. Mungkin ada yang perlu disampaikan?" Bu Michelle menawarkan mic kepada Jin.

Jin angkat bicara, "Pertama-tama, puji syukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa, karena berkatNya yang selalu menyertai kita semua, sehingga kita semua bisa hadir di tempat ini. Lalu saya berterimakasih kepada teman-teman saya yang telah membantu saya belajar lebih giat. Terakhir, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk papa, karena telah mengajarkan tentang arti cinta kasih dan pengorbanan, dan beliau juga telah mengubah saya menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik. Tanpa papa, saya tidak mungkin berdiri di atas panggung ini. I love you, dad."

Seisi aula bertepuk tangan riuh lagi, lebih riuh daripada sebelumnya. Dari atas panggung, Jin bisa melihat seorang pria dengan model rambut yang mirip dengan dirinya memakai kacamata hitam dan jas berwarna ungu tersenyum kepadanya. Pria itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kazuya Mishima, papanya tercinta.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note: **Selesailah sudah fic ini. Akhirnya… Gaje banget kan?

Fic ini saya buat karena saya merasa bersalah sama papa saya. Saya udah ngebantah, ngelawan, dll. Maapin saya ya, pa…

Percaya nggak percaya, fic ini terinspirasi dari fic **'Perfect Man' **saya di fandom **Hetalia**. Lihat aja, endingnya hampir mirip kan?

Review please…


End file.
